Photodynamic therapy (PDT) has been used primarily for the treatment of cancer. It is believed that, given a suitable delivery vehicle and method, PDT drugs, either alone or in combination with other drugs, should find utility in the treatment of vascular diseases. This invention provides such a delivery vehicle and method.